Overheard
by bluejayzombie
Summary: "This was a monumentally bad idea—having sex in her old bedroom in the home she grew up in with her parents in the room directly next to hers and her brothers on the other side of the house was bound to end horribly." / JM. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles and related characters belong to Tess Gerristen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

For the **anon** who submitted this prompt on Tumblr: Rizzles Tommy and Frankie go to Angela and Franks for family dinner and they all stay the night. Jane has sex with Maura in her old bedroom when everyone else is asleep but Angela ends up banging on the wall because Maura can't keep quiet for the life of her.

* * *

**Overheard**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was sprawled out on the bed that seemed so much bigger when she was a child, her hands interlocked beneath her head, when she heard the door shut and the lock slide into place. Pulling her hands from beneath her head and rising into a sitting position with her hands behind her on the bed to hold her up, she looked toward where her wife was leaning back against the door wearing a silk robe and a coy smile. Jane let her gaze travel the length of the body slowly approaching her, eyes widening slightly when dexterous fingers undid the belt and the robe suddenly pooled around small feet and Maura was suddenly straddling her thighs. Jane sat up fully and Maura leaned down to kiss her, reaching blindly for her hands and placing them on her waist.

"What are you doing, Maur?" Jane rasped between kisses. Maura smiled against her lips and then dipped her head to plant open-mouthed kisses against Jane's neck, nibbling the skin where neck met shoulder. "This is an awful idea, honey."

"I suggest you remove your clothes, or I will remove them for you," Maura spoke low in her ear.

"You will, huh?"

"Yes, Jane."

"Maura…" Jane groaned in mock-annoyance. "Do we really have to do this _tonight_?"

Maura nodded and before Jane could register her expression, her tank top was being pulled over her head and tossed to the side. Jane rolled her eyes when a hand reached back and began to lower her underwear, which she kicked the rest of the way down her legs. This was a monumentally bad idea—having sex in her old bedroom in the home she grew up in with her parents in the room directly next to hers and her brothers on the other side of the house was bound to end horribly.

"I'm glad we're spending the night, Jane," Maura said, seemingly unaware of the war occurring inside of her wife. "I didn't exactly plan on staying here until your mother insisted, but… it's nice to see a part of you that I never knew. Do you know what I mean?"

Jane nodded.

"I really enjoyed dinner with your family, and since I was too full for the cannoli your mother made for dessert, I thought I'd… improvise. Just to get a taste of an Italian delicacy."

"Did you just call me an Italian delicacy?" Jane asked with a quiet laugh. "This is payback for the time I called you my cannoli and then went down on you, isn't it?"

"_This_ is my insatiable appetite for my wife," Maura purred brushing her lips over those upturned inches from her own, "And I can't wait to taste your skin on my tongue. However, I will admit that seeing this part of you… being here in the room you grew up in… being in this bed with you… might have something to do with how hungry I am for you. Arousal was quite an unexpected reaction upon seeing you in this bed when I first walked in."

Jane cupped Maura's cheek and gently pulled her down for a kiss, their noses brushing briefly before their lips connected. Maura hummed in delight as Jane sucked her bottom lip into her mouth for a few moments before capturing it with her teeth and tugging on it as she slowly withdrew.

"Do you think you can stay quiet?" Jane asked. "We _really_ don't need Ma and Pop and my brothers hearing us."

"On my way back from the bathroom, I checked to make sure that they're all asleep – and they are. If they're as deep sleepers as you are, I don't think we'll have an issue," Maura reassured her.

Jane was fully aware of the need to remain quiet and that her wife would most likely not be able to refrain from making the sounds Jane so liked to elicit, but she was suddenly beyond coherence as she gripped the firm thighs resting on either side of her own. The knowledge that they were not alone was in the forefront of her mind was steadily pushed back as her wife captured her mouth for the umpteenth time in the last several minutes to kiss her heatedly. There was something about being in this room that made Maura eager and… _aroused_ to the point where any more attempts on Jane's part to express her discomfort at having sex with her parents in the room next to hers were shut down with a smoldering look – and Jane didn't mind, not even a little bit.

Maura was working wonders with her tongue and every stroke against Jane's caused her own arousal to burn like fire in her veins. She slid her right arm around Maura to hold her close as she lowered her left hand and entered Maura with no warning. Maura gasped as she tore her mouth from Jane and arched her back, hands catching Jane's shoulders in a bruising grip.

"Christ, Maura, I can't get over how fantastic your tits are," Jane murmured and grazed the skin on display directly in front of her face with parted lips. A low chuckle reached her ears and Jane glanced upward to see Maura already watching her, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she rode the fingers bringing her pleasure.

"I want you to… Jane, can you go down…?" Maura could hardly get the words out, but Jane understood her request perfectly. It was with practiced ease that she withdrew her fingers from her wife and maneuvered them so Maura was on her back and Jane was between her legs with an arm thrown over her hips and a leg over her shoulder. "Oh, yes… oh, _Jaaane_…"

Maura draped an arm over her eyes as Jane lowered her head and began to suckle her clit, letting out a low moan the moment she made glorious contact. Jane could hear Maura begin to whimper as she flicked her tongue against her, and rolled her eyes when those whimpers became guttural moans and her name was spoken repeatedly.

The next sound to reach Jane startled her – a rhythmic pounding on the wall, which grew louder each time Maura made a sound – but it was the sound of Angela Rizzoli that made her freeze and look up with wide eyes.

"My God, Janie, are you two _trying_ to wake up everyone on the block?"

Jane felt her jaw go slack and she was on the verge of dropping her head in shame at being overheard, but insistent fingers tangled in her hair and laced with those holding down impatient hips.

"Don't you dare stop!" Maura groaned and applied pressure to the back of Jane's head. "I'm almost there."

Jane obediently continued. Maura began to writhe against her, and when she squeezed the hand she was holding nearly a minute later, Jane knew she was coming undone. Jane glanced upward and took in her beautiful wife as she was overcome by the intensity of her orgasm – and in that moment she decided that there was no way she would risk having her mother hear _her_because once Maura got started on her… well, there was a real possibility that she _would_ wake up the rest of the house.

So she crawled up the bed and gathered her wife in her arms and prayed that her mother would do what Maura could not and keep her mouth shut – though she knew full well that every member of their tight-knit family would be delivering teasing remarks the moment they made an appearance in the morning.


End file.
